


Not again

by Pengirl91



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Episode Related, Episode Tag, F/M, Feast
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-20 23:28:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20683706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pengirl91/pseuds/Pengirl91
Summary: We were robbed of Adrien finding the letter in Feast. Here is my take.





	Not again

**Author's Note:**

> Edited due to a continuity error on my end giving certain production codes. I originally had Adrien finding the banana costume from his party which time wise happens two episodes later. Thanks Gryphinwyrm7 for pointing it out.   
Instead, this scene could explain why banana man shows up in party crasher. He thinks Adrien knows Cat Noir's identity.

Adrien awoke to a sheet of paper falling near his head.

"Plagg, what are you playing at?" He grabbed the sheet, his kwami out of sight. That was weird, Plagg's midnight snack rested uneaten on his pillow. "Plagg?" He suppressed the sense of deja-vu of a similar event during the Sandboy attack. Plagg had reassured him then that he would always let Adrien know if he needed to leave. A note wasn't quite what he had had in mind though. Was there another kwami party? He read the note. It was much much worse. 

Dear Adrien, I am very sorry to have to take your miraculous away. It's the only way to keep you safe from my mistake. You were a great Cat Noir. - Fu. 

The letter turned to dust in his hands. He instinctively reached for his ring. Not there. His breathing sped up. No, no, no no no, NO. How could- But- Not even a goodbye? Adrien whisked away the tears threatening to fall. Plagg had become his closest friend. Just earlier that day he had managed to cheer him up. The days after his mom's death and before hia Cat Noir days were his darkest. He couldn't go back to that. He needed Plagg. Not only that but the best parts of his days were his Cat Noir moments. Why would Fu have taken that away from him? What danger?

He pulled up the news on his phone. "An akuma has been seen chasing a man on a bycicle in multiple locations tonight."

Adrien gasped at seeing Master Fu peddling no doubt as fast as he could. His miraculous wasn't that far! Maybe he could go after him and convince to let him help. The monster didn't seem that worse then previous villains.

"An unknown civilian seems to be joining the chase." 

Adrien eyes widened at the tight-suit girl on a bicycle wearing a motorcycle helmet. If he lost his miraculous, then so did Ladybug. And if that was the case then he had a pretty safe bet about who the girl chasing down an akuma was. And she, as always, had the right idea.  
He rushed to his closet frantically searching. It was in here somewhere… there! His old scooter and some protective gear only this wouldn't be enough of a disguise. His eyes scanned for anything that could work, quickly going over his regular clothing or anything he modeled in. Man why couldn't he have had Halloween costumes like a normal kid? 

Hopefully he'd find something along the way. He quuckly pulled on the protective gear and snuck out his bedroom door. At this hour, he would expect everyone to be sleeping but you never could be sure with his Father. He made it out the front door and gate without any issues. Pulling out his phone, he looked up on the news where Ladybug, Fu and the akuma victim were now. Just his luck, they were headed his way. He scooted down a road in the hopes of meeting up with them but he still needed something... Well that could work. 

"Hey, excuse me," He approached the banana man. "Some guy just asked me to pay you 20$ so he could borrow your costume." 

"20$! This is worth way more than that!" 

"It's ok, he's borrowing my scooter too." 

"Yum yum! Miraculous!" Crashes followed the approaching akuma. Adrien started to sweat. He needed that costume. 

"What's that?" The banana panicked." 

"Looks like a very hungry akuma looking for a snack. I wonder how much he likes bananas..." He gave his most convincing thoughtful inocent look." 

The man pulled off the costume at lightning speed. Including the stretchy yellow full body material. "Here take it." The man ran off. 

"Thank you sir." Adrien grinned. 

He pulled on his disguise behind a bush. It was hardly flattering but he could pull anything off with enough confidence. He kept his belt in his hands as at least some sort of weapon. As ready as he could be, he rushed to join his Lady who seemed just as eager as he was to get their miraculous back. Hopefully she knew more of what was going on. He'd have to follow her lead. One block away, he took a short cut to catch up to Ladybug, noticing a broom left outside unattended. He could work with that. Trying to control his scooter while also shifting the broom unto his back using the belt had been quite the trick but somehow he had managed and had only fallen slightly behind. 

"I'm coming Plagg." And with a push he had caught up to his Lady. There was no doubt at it being her. Time to turn on his confidence and charm. With her by his side, they were sure to get their miraculous back. 


End file.
